


Rocking around the Jevmas Tree.

by theangelofdarkness



Series: Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: Jev always dreads decorating the tree with Dan on the first of December. This year however he's managed to compromise and get his own tree to decorate just as he wants. But is it all it's cracked up to be?The first of 6 in my Christmas stories of 2018.





	Rocking around the Jevmas Tree.

**Author's Note:**

> So rather than attempt a full advent collection of stories this year I've decided to write a few stories for some of my friends. Each of my friends has given me a ship, a song, and an item to get into the Christmas themed story. Kicking things off is a prompt from my wonderful partner Alex. He asked for Jevcardo, Frank Sinatra's White Christmas, and reindeer antlers. I hope you like it Alex. And apologies for the festive hell I'm going to be putting you through in the next month!

“Rocking around the Jevmas tree, have a happy December 1st!” Jev groaned a little when he heard the bedroom door being flung open and the unmistakeable sound of a hyperactive Daniel Ricciardo bounding into the room. No doubt with some plan to assault his senses, taste and pretty much everything else with an in your face Christmas plan. The two had a deal, Dan was not allowed to go all out with Christmas decorations, outfits, or Christmas themed madness until the 1st of December That didn’t stop him every year begging Jev to put up the decorations early. Or to relent and let him wear a Christmas jumper a few days early. But Jev was adamant, no festive things until December 1st. It’s not that he was a Grinch. But if Dan had his way the Christmasifcation of their lives would begin in October, and Jev couldn’t deal with that. This blanket ban on Christmas things till December did have it’s downside, namely Jev getting woken up on some ungodly hour like he was today by a super hyper Dan. He groaned again. Wondering how many sugary treats Dan had already scoffed to be this hyper.

“Dan go away.” He mumbled and tried to shoo him away. A part of him was now sort of glad that he was due to go to Saudi Arabia in a few days. At least it would give him some respite from the all out festive assault Dan was planning on their lives. He sighed a little and tried to pretend he was still asleep. Willing Dan to leave him alone, but Dan was having none of it. He was in way too much of a festive mood.

“No way Jev. It’s time to get up. It’s the most wonderful time of the year and all that!” When Jev let out another groaned and refused to move or even open his eyes Dan huffed. “Jean Eric Vergne. It’s time to get up! Deck the halls with boughs of Holley!” He gave him a shake. Jev groaned a lot louder this time. He knew resistance was futile.

“Daniel. For once can you please leave me to wake up nicely on December 1st? I beg of you.” Jev whined from their bed. Scared to open his eyes. He knew that when he did Dan would be there. Perm-A-Grin on his face and a Christmas jumper on that would be an affront to good taste and fashion. Dan just chuckled at his boyfriends response, clearly not paying an ounce of attention to what he was saying.

“You know for someone who devoted himself to dressing like Santa year round when you were at Ferrari in your red team gear, you sure are grumpy.” Dan pointed out to him. “Come on Jev I know you’re up. You wouldn’t be talking to me otherwise?” He said in a sing son voice.

“I’m awake. I’m not up. There’s a key difference.” Jev replied.

“Well get up then Jev! It’ the first of December and it’s Christmas time!” Dan shook him again. Jev groaned and clamped his eyes tighter. He sighed when he saw Jev wasn’t getting up. “Fine I have a coffee ready for you if you get up.” He tried to sweeten the deal. “What a bright time it’s the right time, for Jev to get out of bed!” Dan sung making Jev groan at how awful it was.

“If I get up will you please promise me that you’ll stop butchering Christmas songs like that?” He asked.

“For you Jev, of course.” Dan chuckled. Jev sighed and opened his eyes. Blinking a few times and getting himself into a sitting position. Sure enough Dan was there with a cup of coffee as promised, wearing his awful Christmas jumper. He grinned as he handed Dan the coffee. Jev took it and nodded an appreciative thanks as he looked at the monstrosity of a Christmas jumper Dan had selected for this festive season. As always it was a nightmare of an overly snowy scene at night with Santa flying over a Christmas tree with presents below. The tree had flashing lights on it while the reindeer pulling Santa’s sleigh across the sky had bells on around their neck. Jev looked at the whole thing and blinked. “As expected, your Christmas jumper is an insult to fashion as it is every year. Congratulations Dan.” Jev gave his verdict on the Christmas jumper as he took a sip of his coffee. Dan carried on beaming however, seemingly not put off by Jev’s criticism of his jumper.

“Aww, I’m glad you love it.” He chuckled to him. Giving him a beaming grin. “Now come on, drink up your coffee, breakfast is downstairs. Mince pie breakfast. And then it’s time to deck the halls. Literally Jev!” He cheered. Jev’s shoulders dropped at the mention of his perfect house being turned into something from a festive nightmare.

“How long is it till Christmas is over?” He mumbled to himself. Almost willing for this festive season to be over.

* * *

Jev eventually got up and dressed before heading downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. He’d managed to talk Dan out of the mince pies breakfast for himself. Arguing that he did still have a driver diet he should be sticking too seeing as his season was about to begin. Dan had relented and prepared for Jev a bowl of his favourite cereal instead. Putting the milk on a jug the side so Jev could add it when he came down. Jev walked into the kitchen and sniffed.

“Smells like gingerbread.” He commented before looking at Dan. “Oh God do not tell me you’re going to make another gingerbread house, realise it’s rubbish, and eat it all in one go making yourself very sick in the process?” He asked him. “Not again. Not after last time.” He shivered at the memory.

“Relax. I made gingerbread men. Lesson learned.” Dan smiled, breaking out into a beaming grin when he saw what Jev was wearing. “Aww. You’ve got your Christmas jumper on!” Jev wore the very same Christmas jumper every year since Dan gave it to him five Christmases ago. Always opting to stick with his traditional red jumper. The jumper had Rodolph’s face on it, with a large red pom-pom for his nose. Rodolph was smoking a pipe that was throwing out some snowflakes. While his antlers had bells on that made a merry little jingling sound every time he moved. “I always love seeing you in your Christmas jumper. It means I know you’re getting in the Christmas spirit.”

“Hmm. I mean I’m wearing the jumper because it’s the most effective way to stay efficiently warm.” He replied to him. Dan pouted a little at Jev’s comment.

“You spoilsport.” He poked his tongue out. The two settled down to breakfast. Taking to one another happily as they always did in the morning about thing. Jev was mostly talking about Formula E and his preparations for defending his World Champion title. While Dan was talking about his final factory day with Red Bull and his preparations for Renault. Eventually the conversation circled back round to talk about Christmas. “The Christmas trees arrived this morning. They look perfect by the way. You picked some amazing trees as always.” He grinned at Jev. Jev had been out earlier that week and picked the two best Christmas trees he could. He was very particular about it. He knew Dan was going to attack one of them with all manners of colourful trinkets and tinsel. But for some reason in his mind he could somewhat look past the terrible decorations if he knew the tree underneath was perfect. Dan didn’t claim to understand Jev’s reasoning. But if it kept him happy that was the most important thing.

“Good. I’m glad you like them.” Jev smiled as he had half a mince pie. Mostly to keep Dan happy. The Aussie grinned when he saw him enjoying the treat.

“I love them. They’re going to look so amazing!” He replied before laughing. “Okay your tree is going to look amazing. Mine is going to look like a unicorn threw up on it. Before some fairies had a rave in it.” Jev grimaced a little.

“That bad Dan?” He asked him.

“Oh yeah. I’ve got amazing plans for the tree this year.” He smirked happily. Jev groaned a little. Glad at least that he was going to have his proper tree in the lounge to decorate. The two had come to a compromise last year that Dan could decorate his tree like there’d been some kind of paint-factory explosion over it. As long as Jev got his tree in the lounge he could decorate with his chosen colour scheme and make it look perfect as he liked.

“Sounds good. I’m sure it’ll be it’s usual burn your corneas from all the colours tree.” He nodded. Taking a sip of his coffee.

“Something like that.” Dan smirked. “Anyway your Christmas tree is all set up in the living room. I’ve taken the liberty of adding the white Christmas light to it I know you love. All it needs now is to be decorated.”

“Thank you Dan. That’s sweet of you.” He replied to him. Actually looking forward to decorating his tree this year.

“Good. Remember how sweet I am later when you see my tree.” He reminded him as he got up and headed around the table to put a pair of reindeer antlers on Jev’s head. “Can’t decorate a Christmas tree without headgear now can you?” Jev sighed.

“I wouldn’t dream of it Dan.” Jev rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics.

“Good.” He beamed as he put on his Santa hat. The two tidied up from breakfast quickly before they headed off into the living room. The room itself was rather large with lovey wooden flooring. There was a stack of DVD’s in the book cases round the room. As well as a very plush leather sofa, prefect for cuddling up on. Three of the walls were a light grey colour while the wall with the fireplace was a nice dark turquoise blue. That wall had three photos on it above the fireplace. The first was Dan with the biggest grin on his face, on top of his car in Parc-Ferme in Monaco from this year. The second was a recent addition of Jev on the top step of the podium in New York on the weekend he won the Formula E championship. The last photo in the middle was a shot of Jev and Dan when they were younger in the Red Bull young driver program. Whenever he looked at the photos Dan smiled happily. They were good memories. The tree was in front of the window that looked onto the back garden. As he said, Dan had already done the laborious task of putting all the lights on the tree. There were boxes of decorations round it, some of which looked new. It was about time. Some of Dan and Jev’s old decorations had seen better days. Jev smiled.

“This looks perfect. That’s exactly where I wanted the tree.” Jev told Dan. Giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You smart man.” He nodded to him. Dan chuckled.

“Glad you’re happy Jev.” He hit a few buttons on the remote and the sound of Frank Sinatra singing about a ‘white Christmas’ began to play. “Because I know you prefer this to my usual Twisted Sister’s album.”

“You really have thought of everything.” He smiled at him. Dan nodded at the comment.

“I have. So I’m going to go now and get started on the monstrosity that will be my tree. I’ll pop back in a bit and see how you’re getting on.” He replied. Giving him a kiss. Before Jev could even reply Dan had rushed out of the room.

“Yep. See you in a bit.” Jev replied as he looked at the box of decorations in front of the tree.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Dan came back into the room to find that the tree was still bare. And that Jev was in the middle of what could only be described as ultra-meticulous chaos. He had been thorough in splitting the gold and purple sets of decorations into colour co-ordinated piles. There was a small pile of gold and purple tinsel that had been banished to its own multi coloured pile. While within the tinsel that was the same colour there were separate piles. Dan really didn’t understand the system at all.

“Wow. I see the decorating is going well.” He said sarcastically to Jev. Jev looked up and pouted at his boyfriend’s comment. He knew the tree may not have had any decoration on it yet. But that was simply because he wanted it done properly. And that took a lot of time and planning.

“Ha ha. I’ve been very busy as you can see.” He indicated to the piles of decorations on the floor. Dan nodded. Looking at them in confusion as always.

“So I can see. A methodical system of organisation as always Jev. Why the lone pile of gold and purple tinsel?” He asked him. Pointing at the banished purple and gold tinsel in a pile by itself.

“Because it’s multi coloured.” Jev said simply as he looked up from one of the piles “It is not a majority of one colour and therefore does not have a pile that it fits into. So it must have it’s own pile.” He explained. In his head at least the small heaps of decorations made sense. Though clearly they didn’t to anyone else as Dan still looked confused.

“Right… And the different piles of the very same coloured tinsel.” He raised an eyebrow at Jev. Wondering just how controlling Jev was being about the decorations.

“The different levels of thickness Dan.” He explained. Getting a little huffy as he threw a gold piece of tinsel into the thick heap. The organising was proving to be a little difficult. “They have to go in their own pile so they can go on the Christmas tree in the correct order. Otherwise it’s going to look like a total mess!” He argued. Looking a little stressed. Dan held his hands up in a sign of innocence.

“Okay I’m sorry. Forget I asked.” He told Jev. Hoping his boyfriend would calm down. He always hated seeing Jev stress over things like organising. He just worked himself up into a state like this and took ages to calm down from it.

“I will.” He promised as he looked up properly at Dan standing there. He stood up and gave him a little smile. Trying to forget about the chaos for a moment. “What did you want then? Or did you just come here to mock my decorating skills.” He asked him. Dan chuckled to him,

“No mocking I promise. I just have a coffee for Santa’s busiest elf.” He explained to him as he handed over Jev’s favourite mug to him with the hot drink in it. Jev looked at the mug and smiled properly before moving to kiss Dan’s cheek.

“That’s sweet of you Dan.” He said softly. Feeling a little bad now for snapping at him about the tree. Especially when he’d done something like this for him. “Thank you.” He smiled.

“You’re welcome. I thought you could do with it.” Dan shrugged as he smiled at Jev again before clapping his hands. “Right. I’ll see you int a bit then?” He asked him.

“Wait, do you not want to stay and watch?” Jev asked him curiously. He was kind of missing Dan’s stupidity when it came to Christmas decorating. He may have driven him mad with his hyperactivity but he kind of needed him it seemed for decorating the tree. Dan sighed at him.

“I’d love to Jev. I really would. But those gingerbread won’t decorate themselves.” He pointed out. Feeling a little bad that he was leaving Jev when he was clearly so stressed. But he knew in this state Jev was going to be impossible to deal with. And he really needed to work on his gingerbread men. “Have fun though. This is your Christmas tree to decorate remember.” He told him as he gave him a kiss before disappearing from the room again.

“Yeah. Fun.” Jev mumbled as he looked back at the heaps of decorations he needed to sort out. Sighing again he went back to decorating his tree.

* * *

An hour later and Dan was standing in front of a fully decorated Christmas tree courtesy of Jev. He grinned happily as he marvelled at the tree and how good it looked. The tree was perfect with decorations strategically placed, tinsel draped in the correct way, and not pockets of one colour dominating. The white lights twinkled, illuminating Dan’s face. “Wow. The tree looks awesome Jev. So pretty and with such lovely colours.” He told him. Looking at their fairy-tale tree.

“Glad you think so.” Jev sighed as he looked at the tree. If he was brutally honest he hated the tree compared to the ones they had the last few years. It was too sterile, too perfect. There wasn’t a single figurine out of alignment or a bit of tinsel dangling. It looked methodical and planned. Which of course it was. But as Jev stared at his so called perfect tree he couldn’t help but dream of their manic tree last year with all of Dan’s little quirks. He missed it.

“I do think so.” Dan nodded as he turned to look at Jev. One look at Jev’s face and Dan knew instantly something was wrong. He could see the sadness in his eyes and the lines on his forehead letting him know something was wrong. “You okay? You look miserable.” He said rather honestly.

“I’m okay.” Jev lied as he turned to face Dan. The Australian gave him a look that let him know no way was he buying that nothing was going on. Jev sighed and took off his antlers. No longer in a festive mood at all. “Okay I’ll admit it. The tree looks good, but I missed decorating the tree with you.” He confessed. Dan looked rather surprised at his boyfriends confession as Jev pulled Dan into a cuddle. Needing some comfort right now. “You stop me from being ultra organised and make me have fun. I miss our stupid little tinsel fights, you being an idiot singing along to Christmas songs, I just miss us doing the tree. This was an idiotic decision. I never should have banned you from the Christmas tree decorating.” He admitted, relaxing a little when he felt Dan give him a little squeeze back. The two stayed cuddled for a while before eventually they pulled away and Dan looked at him.

“I’m sorry you’ve not had fun decorating your tree Jev.” He replied quietly. He knew Jev was never the biggest Christmas fan in the world. But he had hoped that he would have enjoyed himself more than he did. He seemed utterly miserable right now. Jev sighed as his shoulders drooped.

“My own stupid fault.” He admitted. “I was so desperate for the perfect tree I forgot the reason I even liked decorating in the first place.” He looked up and into Dan’s eyes. Appreciating the way the twinkly lights were making them sparkle. “Because I’m doing it with you.” He said softly to him. Dan was touched by the sentiment and moved to hold Jev’s hand.

“Why don’t you follow me?” He said softly to him. Jev was a little confused, but nodded as he followed Dan through the house and into their dining room. There in the corner of the room was Dan’s Christmas tree. But to Jev’s surprise it was totally bare apart from the lights. While around the tree were two huge piles of silver and blue decorations. He was totally confused as he looked up at Daniel.

“Wait, your tree isn’t decorated?” Jev said. Looking rather confused and bemused at Dan right now. “What happened to the rainbow puking unicorn and fairy rave?” He asked him. Wondering what on earth Dan had been doing rather than decorating the tree.

“Well I started trying to decorate the tree. But it just felt wrong without you being here.” Dan told him as he gave him a rather soppy look. Jev gave a small chuckled and a laugh. Unable to believe how stupid the pair of them were. Dan chuckled too before grinning. “Plus I don’t know what I’m doing. Everything’s a mess and the tinsel looked like it was in the wrong place. I didn’t like it. So I took it off in the hope that once you were done with your masterpiece you’d help me like the old days.” Jev shook his head slightly as he chuckled at Dan’s confession and the stupidity of their situation.

“We’re a couple of idiots aren’t we?” He asked him. “Unable to even decorate a tree alone without the other.”

“Clearly.” Dan smirked at him as he picked up a bit of blue tinsel and got it to tickle Jev’s nose. Making the Frenchman laugh at his action. “So would you like to decorate my tree with me Jev?”

“I’d love it Dan. I’d love it so much.” Jev grinned. Feeling a lot better now that he was going to actually have some fun decorating the Christmas tree. “I do have one question though. Why are there only two colours?” He looked at the Australian.

“Well I saw your colours on the floor in the living room. And I guess I realised unicorn puke isn’t a good look. I had a look at my decorations and sorted them out. I have the most silver and blue decorations so I guess that’s our colour scheme.” Dan shrugged at him. Jev looked shocked at Dan’s confession

“Wow. Is this a sign of you finally growing up Peter Pan?” He asked him.

“Nah.” Dan broke out into the biggest looking grin and picked up a silver decoration. “I also picked the silver and blue because I’ve got some skull baul bauls in those colours.” He showed the little trinket to Jev who snorted with laughed when he saw them. A huge smile on his face now as he forgot about being miserable.

“Never change Dan. Seriously.” He told the Australian who carried on beaming at his comment. Making the little skull head dance.

“I’m not planning on it. Come on, antlers back on then Santa’s sexy reindeer. We have work to do.” Jev rolled his eyes a little at Dan’s antics but put his antlers back on with a smile on his face.

“Of course. Where are we starting then?” He asked Dan.

“Well, you forgot one tradition that we have when we’re decorating the tree.” Dan reminded him.

“Which is?” Jev asked. Dan grinned and pulled something out his pocket. Holding it over Jev’s head as he pulled him in for a deep, romantic kiss. When they eventually broke away both of them were smiling. Jev looked up and sure enough, it was a sprig of mistletoe Dan was holding.

“Mistletoe. You know we always have to check it’s working.” He grinned at the man.

“Hmm. I’m not sure it is. We might have to try again.” Jev winked before kissing Dan again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first of December. I hope you enjoyed the stories. Kudos and comments are like catnip for me so if you drop one I'll be very appreciative. Story two will be published soon.


End file.
